Marvel Across Time
A role-playing game based on the Marvel franchise. Plot The Game starts with Deadpool, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Hulk. Spider-Man is bored out of his mind with not being able to get any action in weeks. Deadpool then contacts Vicarious Visions to interrogate what is taking so long for Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 to come out. The speaker says that they are searching for original ideas. Iron Man doesn't care about any of this and decides to pull out a history book. Deadpool then gets a lightbulb. 3 weeks later, Vicarious Visions accepts Deadpool's idea and send a script to the 4. During a breakout with a number of supercriminals at the Raft. A clawed figures activates a device within the prison that makes wormholes to appear all over the city. The wormholes are connected to various points in the Earth's past. Iron Man & Mister Fantastic developed the technology used to close the wormholes. But then horribly mutated ''Pteranodon''s appear and take the devices and throw them into the wormholes, even incapitating most of the heroes & villains. The 40 remaining superhumans decide to send 4 of each of them to retrieve the devices. Gameplay Marvel Across Time borrows much of its gameplay from its predeccessors. The game allows players to select a team of four given characters from an even larger cast of superhumans; team members are interchangeable and may be swapped during gameplay. General gameplay mechanics are similar to those of the X-Men Legends series. The game is played from an isometric dungeon crawl perspective, supporting up to four players simultaneously. The Xbox One version of the game also features online play via Xbox Live. The fusions are still here. Players also maintain the ability to level up characters and earn new abilities and powers. The character progression system is upgraded, with each character having ten core powers that evolve as the character levels up. Playable Characters *Abomination *Beast *Black Panther *Blade *Captain America *Carnage *Collossus *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Electro *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Green Goblin *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Lizard *Magneto *Mister Fantastic *Nova *Power Man *Punisher *Rhino *Sabertooth *Scorpion *Spider-Man *Storm *Thing *Venom *War Machine *Whirlwind *Wolverine Levels *The Raft *Mesozoic Era *Ancient Greece *Ancient Egypt *Medieval England *Ancient China *Carribean Sea, 1718 *Ice Age *Ancient Rome *Ancient Saudi Arabia *France, 1615 *New York City Bosses The Raft Heroes *Venom *Blizzard *Crimson Dynamo *Iron Monger *Whirlwind *Living Laser *Shocker *Green Goblin *Sandman *Sabertooth *Kraven the Hunter *Hobgoblin *Doctor Octopus *Mysterio *Hydro-Man *Taskmaster *Carnage *Grey Gargoyle *Electro *Wendigo *Abomination *Ultron *Lizard *Radioactive Man *Lady Deathstrike *Bullseye *Scorpion *Vermin *Rhino *Juggernaut *Chemistro *Mandarin *Grim Reaper *Magneto *Red Hulk *Jigsaw *Man-Ape *Baron Zemo *Doctor Doom Villains *Spider-Man *Rescue *Wonder Man *Daredevil *Punisher *Blade *Doctor Strange *A-Bomb *Toxin *Gambit *She-Hulk *Cyclops *Reptil *Spider-Woman *Iceman *Ghost Rider *Collossus *Storm *Winter Soldier *Man-Thing *Jean Grey *War Machine *Iron Fist *Power Man *Beast *Nova *Scarlet Spider *Cable *Black Panther *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Mister Fantastic *Deadpool *Wolverine *Captain America *Hulk *Iron Man Mesozoic Era *Stegron *Devil Dinosaur Ancient Greece *Centaurio Ancient Egypt *Elephantine *Pantherus Medeival England *Human Fly *Swarm *Dragon Man Ancient China *Fin Fang Foom Carribean Sea, 1718 *Mad-Dog *Tiger Shark Ice Age *Armadillo *Grizzly Ancient Rome *Minotaurus Ancient Saudi Arabia *Constrictor *Viperus *Death Adder *Bushmaster *Anaconda *Rattler *Slither *Cottonmouth *Copperhead *King Cobra France, 1615 *Jackal New York City *Sauron Voice Actors *Alicia Coppola - She-Hulk *Andrew Kishino - Ghost Rider, Juggernaut *Antony Del Rio - Reptil *Beau Weaver - Tiger Shark *Brian Bloom - Captain America *Bian Stepanek - Cottonmouth *Cam Clarke - Constrictor *Chris Cox - Crimson Dynamo, Rattler, Sacrlet Spider *Christopher B. Duncan - Power Man *Clancy Brown - Rhino, Taskmaster *Crispin Freeman - Electro *Danielle Nicolet - Storm *David Boat - Man-Thing, Thing, Venom *David Kaye - Daredevil, Mysterio *David Soblov - Copperhead *Dawn Olivieri - Rescue *Dee Bardley Baker - Elephantine, Mister Fantastic, Sandman, Wendigo *Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter *Dominic West - Jigsaw *Drake Bell - Spider-Man *Elizabeth Daily - Spider-Woman *Eric Bauza - Swarm *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Frank Welker - Stegron *Fred Tatasciore - A-Bomb, Hulk, Red Hulk *Greg Baldwin - Jackal *Hadley Kay - Toxin *Jack Cole - Doctor Strange *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, King Cobra *James Sie - Fin Fang Foom, Radioactive Man *Jimmy Wood - Death Adder *Jocelyn Blue - Lady Deathstrike *John DiMaggio - Mandarin *John Kassir - Scorpion *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Kari Wahlgren - Invisible Woman *Keith Ferguson - Cable, Grizzly *Kevin Micheal Richardson - Man-Ape *Lance Henrikson - Grim Reaper *Laura Bailey - Jean Grey *Lex Lang - Doctor Doom *Logan Miller - Nova *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Lyon Smith - Mad-Dog *Mackenzie Gray - Iron Monger *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin *Micheal Donovan - Carnage *Mike Kiss - Human Fly *Nolan North - Chemistro, Cyclops, Deadpool, Living Laser, Magneto, Pyro *Peter Lurie - Bullseye *Phil LaMarr - Gambit, War Machine, Wonder Man *Richard Doyle - Beast *Richard Green - Minotaurus *Rick D. Wasserman - Shocker *Rob Paulson - Hydro-Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Baron Zemo, Punisher *Roger Craig Smith - Human Torch *Scott Gorman - Bushmaster *Shawn Meunier - Slither, Viperus *Steven Blum - Devil Dinosaur, Green Goblin, Pantherus, Sauron, Vermin, Wolverine *Terry Crews - Blade *Tim Russ - Collossus *Tom Kane - Ultron *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus, Lizard *Tony Todd - Armadillo *Travis Willingham - Sabertooth *Troy Baker - Blizzard, Grey Gargoyle, Whirlwind *Venessa Marshall - Anaconda *Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman Category:Video Games Category:A-Bomb Category:Abomination Category:Anaconda Category:Armadillo Category:Baron Zemo Category:Beast Category:Black Panther Category:Blade Category:Blizzard Category:Bullseye Category:Bushmaster Category:Cable Category:Captain America Category:Carnage Category:Centaurio Category:Chemistro Category:Collossus Category:Constrictor Category:Copperhead Category:Cottonmouth Category:Crimson Dynamo Category:Cyclops Category:Daredevil Category:Deadpool Category:Death Adder Category:Devil Dinosaur Category:Doctor Doom Category:Doctor Octopus Category:Dragon Man Category:Electro Category:Elephantine Category:Fin Fang Foom Category:Gambit Category:Ghost Rider Category:Green Goblin Category:Grey Gargoyle Category:Grim Reaper Category:Grizzly Category:Hobgoblin Category:Hulk Category:Human Fly Category:Human Torch Category:Hydro-Man Category:Iceman Category:Invisible Woman Category:Iron Fist Category:Iron Man Category:Iron Monger Category:Jackal Category:Jean Grey Category:Jigsaw Category:Juggernaut Category:King Cobra Category:Kraven the Hunter Category:Lady Deathstrike Category:Living Laser Category:Luke Cage/Power Man Category:Mad-Dog Category:Magneto Category:Man-Ape Category:Mandarin Category:Man-Thing Category:Minotaurus Category:Mister Fantastic Category:Mysterio Category:Nova Category:Pantherus Category:Radioactive Man Category:Rattler Category:Red Hulk Category:Reptil Category:Rescue Category:Rhino Category:Sabertooth Category:Sandman Category:Sauron Category:Scarlet Spider Category:Scorpion Category:She-Hulk Category:Shocker Category:Slither Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Woman Category:Stegron Category:Storm Category:Swarm Category:Taskmaster Category:Thing Category:Tiger Shark Category:Toxin Category:Ultron Category:Venom Category:Vermin Category:Viperus Category:War Machine Category:Wendigo Category:Whirlwind Category:Winter Soldier Category:Wolverine Category:Wonder Man Category:Fighting Games